


it's been a while since we had a break

by ricc1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Cuddling, Fairy Lights, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, No Beta We Die Like Tommy In His 3rd/4th Exile Streams, No angst!, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Realistic Minecraft, SHIPPERS DNI, and we cryin cause of content, but in this drabble, but very light, clingy duo, kinda.., no romance mention!!, only platonic only, or mentions of cuddling, pls give us a chill stream, teenagers just havin fun, theres some backstory lore, they need a break, they weren't able to prank Fundy because weather, this is based on the stream where they were pranking Fundy, we dyin of content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricc1/pseuds/ricc1
Summary: Tommy was going to prank Fundy today but seems like the weather didn't want that to happen.That's okay! Tubbo has a plan!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, ONLY PLATONIC VIBES, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Tubbo & Tommyinnit, and wh Y, who the fuck thought of adding their realnames, why the fuck are their real names included
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	it's been a while since we had a break

The rain patters against the window, little but hard drops falling from the sky. The wind howled, leaves and grass shaking in its fright. 

It makes a person wonder on why the gods were angry tonight. 

Tommy was supposed to do big plans today. He was going to prank Fundy as payback for his old pranks. Tubbo was going to join him too, but instead, a rainstorm happened and Tubbo is with him in his humble abode, watching the rain make little dots on his window.

Tommy frowns at this. He had the best prank too! Granite is the most ugliest and _adulterous_ block in the world! If he filled the sly dorky fox's house with it, he would have to spend hours trying to get rid of it! And he would be so disgusted by the block, he'll leave it be! (He hopes.)

But alas, he cannot. Oh well, another time. 

Turning his gaze away from his window, he glances at his green polo wearing shirt friend _~~(best friend)~~_ who seems to be making something. 

The blond boy looms closer to the boys, looking over the shorter boy's shoulder as he crafts something. 

"What are you doing?"

Tubbo jumps, letting out a small shriek before turning around to switch to his sword. He visibly deflate at the lack of danger before glaring at the taller boy whose laughing like a choked squirrel. 

Tubbo pokes Tommy on the chest, pushing him back. 

"Tommy! You scared me." 

"Heheaheheh.. sorry sorry! My bad for wanting to find out what the president is doing." Tommy rolls his eye, crossing his arms. 

The shorter boy smiles, amused before turning back to the table. He shoos the curious child behind him, telling him to go change.

_("You're stinky." "WH- NO YOU ARE!")_

  
After changing to a light grey shirt with some pajamas, he comes back to the main area to find Tubbo but instead; he finds a note on the counter. 

He walks closer, reading the note. 

_'hi tommy!_

_im in your bedroom! i have a surprise :D'_

He raises an eyebrow, stuffing the note in his inventory before walking to his bedroom.

He knocks on the door 3 times before hearing a "come in!". He opens the door and walks in. He sees a Tubbo, who seems to be laying a pillow inside the makeshift tent. 

The boy looks up from his work before waving, beckoning him to come over. 

Tommy crawls in the makeshift tent which was a comfortable fit for the two boys. The room was littered with fairy lights, lighting up the dim room _(where did Tubbo get that actually-)._

Inside the tent was a bunch of pillows piled together with blankets covering the hard ground. One of the chairs was inside the tent, on top were two hot cups full of hot chocolate.

Tubbo raises his hands as if a gesture for a surprise. He smiles. 

"Surprise!" 

Tommy stares in awe, sitting down on the very soft comfortable floor.

"Holy shit, Tubbo! This is poggers!" The blonde looks around, mesmerized from the detail of the simple but comfortable pillow-fort. He was the one who first enabled the idea, making a big mess in the rooms while Wilbur help him set it up.

"I know we haven't been given a break in a while." The boy explained, gesturing to the pillow-fort. "So i decided to make a pillow-fort for both of us! We can stay here till tomorrow and the next day and we can hang out!"

Tommy looks toward to Tubbo, an excited expression on his face. "This is so cool, Tubbo. Let's just stay here forever!"

The two teenagers laugh with each other, falling on each other on the laid mattress, bonking their heads with each other. In chorus, they both groan and yell in pain before looking at eachother and then erupting in a fit of giggles.

  
If Ghostbur phases through the room, seeing the president and vice-president of New L'manberg cuddling and sleeping with each other, he never mentioned it.

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooo!! this is my drabble of Tubbo N Tommy!! I'm hoping to make another one regarding this drawing on twitter which i will link ofc!!
> 
> This wasn't based by anything, i just wanted more fluffy moments :)
> 
> I'd appreciate it if you give this fic a kudos or a comment or any criticism on what i can do better!!


End file.
